


Ces mots qui aident (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Ecrasé par la nouvelle de Prisca sur sa stérilité, Arthur s'en ouvre à la seule personne qui semble se soucier réellement de lui : sa femme.
Relationships: Guenièvre/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Ces mots qui aident (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Violene nous a demandé un OS sur le couple ArthurxGuenièvre.
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Kaamelott est l'oeuvre d'Alexandre Astier.

**Ces mots qui aident**

Guenièvre est assise là, non loin de la masure qui sert de maison à son frère et à sa belle-soeur. Elle a l'air si paisible, si innocente, parmi les fleurs sauvages, qu'Arthur hésite à la rejoindre. Il sait combien elle sera heureuse de le revoir sain et sauf. Mais il va lui imposer de nouveau ses humeurs, le noir qu'il y a en lui, une langueur qui ne passe pas, qui ne passera jamais. Encore une fois, il a échoué. Il échoue toujours pour ce qui compte : il n'a pas pu sauver Mani, il n'a pas pu faire d'Aconia la véritable reine de Bretagne, il n'a pas trouvé le Graal et désormais, il sait qu'il ne trouvera jamais ses enfants car il n'en a pas, n'en aura jamais, n'en a jamais eus. Peu importe combien son âme réclame d'avoir un enfant à aimer, à choyer, à qui apprendre et transmettre, auprès de qui il apprendrait, auprès de qui il continuerait à grandir et s'améliorerait en tant qu'homme. C'est à croire que tout lui est interdit depuis le départ : une unité familiale normale, des amis, la femme qu'il aime, la réussite, le bonheur et maintenant, ça... Comme ils sont cons, tous ceux qui lui envient d'être roi ! Il n'y a pas de chose plus sotte que cela ! Porter une couronne est plus glorieux pour ceux qui regardent que pour ceux qui en héritent. Mais cela, tout le monde s'en fiche. L'homme derrière le roi ne compte pas à leurs yeux. Ce qui compte, c'est l'apparat, la poudre aux yeux pour faire rêver le plus grand nombre.

\- Oh mon dieu ! C'est vous ! C'est bien vous !

Trop tard, elle l'a vu. Son sourire est immense et illumine son visage alors qu'elle court pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il est soulagé de constater que son pied va mieux. Alertés par ses cris, Demetra et Yvain sortent. Demetra sourit, amusée. Yvain, lui, ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi sa sœur se précipite vers lui. Toujours à côté de ses pompes, celui-là... Arthur ne peut qu'ouvrir les bras, un réflexe, pour accueillir Guenièvre qui l'enlace si fort qu'il manque d'étouffer.

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Lui dit-elle. J'avais peur pour vous, qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose ! Oh, je sais que vous savez vous défendre, hein ! Mais j'ai eu peur quand même.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire légèrement.

\- Eh bien, il ne m'est rien arrivé, vous le voyez bien.

\- Sire ! Cela fait du bien de vous revoir ! Déclare Demetra en les rejoignant

\- Ne m'appelez pas Sire. La corrige-t-il, blasé

\- Alors, votre recherche ? Poursuit-elle

\- Oh oui, dites-nous tout ! Renchérit Guenièvre. Avez-vous un garçon ? Une fille ? Les deux ? Comment s'appellent-ils ?

Il voudrait être brut, répondre à leurs questions sur un ton qui couperait court à la conversation, faire comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas. Mais il ne le peut pas. Il doit faire le deuil d'une paternité qui n'a jamais existé, d'une paternité qu'il a idéalisée, encore un rêve porté en bière au cimetière de ses illusions brisées. Tous ses traits d'esprit se bloquent dans sa gorge et forment une boule douloureuse qui l'étouffe presque.

\- Je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai pas d'enfant caché. Finit-il par dire simplement

Les deux femmes le regardent, l'une avec douceur, l'autre avec compassion. Il aurait presque envie de leur dire de garder leur pitié pour elles mais il ne le peut pas non plus. Il ne peut plus rien.

\- Il n'y en a peut-être pas du côté où vous avez cherché mais peut-être dans des royaumes voisins ? Tente la belle-soeur de Guenièvre. Je suis certaine que vous les trouverez, il faut chercher encore.

Puis, sentant que sa présence est sans doute de trop, elle s'excuse et part pour rejoindre Yvain.

\- J'ai planté quelques fleurs pour patienter pendant votre voyage. Venez voir comme elles sont belles.

Arthur se laisse mener par Guenièvre un peu plus loin. De là où ils sont, personne ne peut les entendre. Ils s'assoient sur l'herbe, profitant du silence et de la légère brise.

\- Je suis désolée que vous n'ayez pas trouvé d'enfant. Lui dit sa femme. Mais Demetra a raison, il y en a peut-être ailleurs. Il ne faut pas vous décourager. Je suis certaine qu'on va en trouver !

\- On n'en trouvera pas...

\- Oh, vous et votre pessimisme !

\- On n'en trouvera pas, je vous dis !

Il l'a dit un peu trop violemment et Guenièvre a sursauté. Il s'en veut. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Cela n'a jamais été de sa faute. Elle a tout supporté pendant des années avec une abnégation qui force le respect. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il ne dit rien pour son écart avec Lancelot. Le lui reprocher aurait été terriblement hypocrite. Guenièvre a toujours enduré, l'a toujours soutenu. Pour l'amour du Ciel, elle avait été prête à accueillir son bâtard avec la plus grande bienveillance du monde !

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il s'est attendu à tout sauf à cette question. Une question posée sans malice, avec une vraie inquiétude. Et c'est là qu'il comprend qu'en Bretagne, il n'y a peut-être que sa femme, qu'il a pourtant si mal traitée, qui se soucie réellement de lui. Elle voit au-delà du roi. Elle voit Arthur. Elle se soucie aussi d'Arthur. Elle n'oppose pas les deux hommes, elle les conjugue et veut leur bonheur à tous les deux.

\- Si je ne dois rien dire, je promets de me taire. Je sais garder les secrets très importants.

Elle lui prend la main et c'est plus fort que lui, les larmes lui viennent. Dès qu'elle les voit, elle l'enlace aussitôt.

\- Oh pardon, je suis bête ! Cela vous rend triste et moi, j'insiste comme une grosse idiote ! Je ne demanderai plus, c'est promis.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants... Finit-il par révéler dans un souffle

La confession lui pèse. Il sent sa femme se figer un instant mais son étreinte reste la même : douce et chaleureuse.

\- C'est bien certain ? Tente-t-elle

\- La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas d'enfant caché... C'est parce qu'il n'a jamais existé. J'ai rencontré une connaissance... Elle est capable d'avoir des visions, des prophéties.

Guenièvre frissonne. Superstitieuse comme elle l'est, il n'en est pas surpris et il sait qu'elle accorde de l'importance, du poids, aux divinations et autres sciences du genre.

\- Elle est entrée dans une sorte de transe, une que j'ai déjà vue auparavant et sa prophétie s'était réalisée.

\- Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

\- Elle m'a dit que... Que j'étais infécond. Je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant.

Son épouse le serre un peu plus contre elle et il sent combien elle veut partager sa peine, prendre une partie de son fardeau.

\- Elle a tort. Dit Guenièvre. Infécond ne veut pas dire ne pas pouvoir devenir papa. Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas en faire, des enfants. Mais vous pouvez être papa. Vous êtes en manque d'enfant, des enfants sont en manque de père. Rien ne vous empêche d'en devenir un pour l'un d'entre eux, pour plusieurs d'entre eux.

\- Ca ne comptera pas pour le trône...

\- Oh, au diable, le trône ! S'emporte-t-elle. La question de l'héritier, vous la réglerez, vous trouverez comment. Vous êtes intelligent, vous trouverez un moyen ! Ce n'est pas au roi que je souhaite un enfant, c'est à mon mari.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que je ne pourrai jamais vous donner un enfant ?

\- Oh, je ne serai jamais enceinte, la belle affaire ! Le sang, c'est pas obligé de compter pour devenir une famille. Je ne peux pas vous rejeter pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de votre faute. Je vous aime tel que vous êtes. Moi, tant que vous êtes là, le reste, je m'assois dessus.

Arthur se laisse bercer, se disant qu'il ne mérite décidément pas une épouse comme Guenièvre. Elle l'accepte comme il est, lui pardonne toujours tout, le soutient et elle essaye, à sa manière de lui apporter une solution, de le réconforter. Il ne l'aimera sans doute jamais autant qu'elle l'aime et il l'admet, il se sent coupable de lui offrir si peu par rapport à tout ce qu'elle veut lui apporter. Mais sans elle, oui, sans elle, peut-être se serait-il jeté dans une rivière à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Rentrons à la maison. Lui propose-t-elle. Reprenez votre couronne, reprenez la quête du Graal. Ca vous occupera l'esprit. Et après ça, on la fondera ensemble, notre famille. Pas celle de la couronne. La nôtre. Une qui sera à nous, rien qu'à nous.

Elle a un léger sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Ma mère ne pourra pas râler après vous, elle pourra enfin faire des tartes pour les petits-enfants !

Il est pris d'un fou rire.

\- Les pauvres.

\- Rentrons à la maison.

\- Oui. Oui, rentrons à la maison.

**FIN**


End file.
